I'm moving out
by Kai of the Green Forest
Summary: Ed and Roy have been lovers for so long it just seems like everything is going well for Ed. Al is back to normals, but Ed keeps on having these strang dreams. This may or may not be a one shot please R&R and tell me if you wish the story to continue. R&R!


Hello all of my loyal fans, now that I think I have some. If there are any can I get a "woo who"… cricket chirps. I really wanted to thank all he people who reviewing my last story and I am very happy that you liked it. In this story I am going to continue with the same writing style. This will most likely will be another story in which Ed gets hurt, so enjoy . Please R&R and enjoy this story. Also I am not sure if I am going to make this a one shot or continue it, so if you want it to continue please R&R.

P.S. I don't own anything so don't sue. Also don't expect perfect grammar Etc b/c I am very bad when it come to grammar.

P.P.S. This will contain Male X Male references so if you don't like it, don't read it.

P.P.P.S if you think this story is stupid ETC. you can tell me, but please be kind and don't be a jerk.

P.P.P.P.S Al is back to his original form.

"I could tell stories like the government tells lies, ahh but no one listens anymore." (Anais Mitchell, Hymns for the Exiled, before the eyes of storytelling girls)

I'm Moving Out

'I keep on having this dream. In my dream I am walking up a flight of stairs to my apartment and when I get there I find the door unlocked. I slowly walk into the kitchen and place a bag down on the floor. I then hear a sound coming from my bedroom. I then cautiously walk towards my bedroom. About this time I wake up and usually find that I am safe with Roy and everything is all right, but something still feels wrong.'

Tonight was no different; I woke up just as I was about to find out what was happening in my bedroom. I started to get out of bed, to get some water, but then I realized that I needed a stiff drink (booze), something that would make my fears disappear, however I knew I would not find that anywhere near here. I let out a long silent sigh and slowly, being careful not to wake up Roy, got out of bed.

(Censored) I quickly grabbed my tight black pants; the pair Roy bought for me last week at a thrift store. I soon found a shirt, among the mess, that is my closet. Soon I was slowly walking towards the kitchen when I thought I heard a sound. I simply shrugged it off as my wild imagination. When I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge door I was momentarily blinded by the annoying white light.

As my eyes started to adjust to the light I heard a creek. Without hesitation I turned around and saw my shadow. I was ready to fight someone, however all I found was Den. I looked at the dog and asked, "What are you looking at?" After a couple of minutes staring at the dog, I shrugged my shoulders and moved onto my goal, to find something to drink.

I returned my gaze to see that there was nothing in the fridge, so I decided to go down to the corner store and buy at least something to drink. After spending a couple of seconds of searching I found a pen and wrote down on a sticky 'Dear Roy, Going to the store. Don't worry I will be back soon. XOXOXOXOXOX Ed.'

"A winter's day in a deep and dark December; I am alone gazing from my window to the streets below on a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow. I am a rock, I am an island." (I am a rock, Simon & Garfunkel, from was a cold winter night so I grabbed my jacket. I then laced up my black boots and walked out into the hall. I started to walk down to the corner store and as I walked threw the inners of my apartment building my mind started to wander. I soon found myself outside the corner store. I quickly found some orange juice and a bottle of Champaign. I then paid for them, but I did get BS because of my height. Oh how do I hate that. As I was walking home I felt a sudden feeling of as if I was already there, but that did not matter I was to cold to think and all I wanted to do was go home have my drink and snuggle with Roy.

As I got closer to home, I saw a bunch of homeless people, all wearing rags. Then for a split second I thought I saw one that looked just like me. I quickly looked again and saw that he did have blond hair, but not my eyes or my complexion. So as I wondered past the homeless people, back to my apartment, I dropped my keys. Then as I went down to reach them, another hand went forward. The stranger's hand was faster and he picked up the keys before I could.

When I stood up and saw a man with a kind smile, I stared. We just stood there smiling at each other and finally to stop this very odd moment I said, "Thanks mister, can I have my keys back?"

He just kept on smiling and finally said, "Sure" and he handed them back to me.

I simply said "Thank you" as I opened the door and once it was closed I ran as fast as I could. God as I look back and remember his smile, I realize how scary it was. He first had a huge smile, one that made him look like a shark with a bad case of gingivitis. It sent shivers up my spine just thinking about it. I was finally able to get it out of my mind by thinking of Roy and what run we would have later.

"I've built walls, a fortress deep and mighty, that none may penetrate. I have no need for friendship friendship causes pain. It's laughter and it's loving I disdain. I am a rock, I am an island" (I am a rock, Simon & Garfunkel, from slowly climbed the stairs that led to my apartment and as I did this, warmth returned to my body. Oh how I wished for Roy, right at that moment. I wanted him to hold me and warm me up instantly. Oh how nice that would have felt, but he wasn't there so all I felt was the cold slowly being removed from my body.

When I got to my apartment, apartment 7, and opened the door it was dark inside. All the doors were closed including Al's, the bathroom and mine. I felt relived as I turned on the kitchen light. As my eyes focused I stared at the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. It was a beautiful living room; it had a leather couch and had its brick wall exposed. I remember when I first found this place. It was a day just like this. Roy was with me and I just asked the owner leave so that he could get the contract, so that I could look it over.

This apartment amazed me, because it had everything I wanted. It had two rooms, one for me and one for Al. There was more than enough room to put a library in and most importantly there was enough room to put a king size bed in my room. It just felt right and as I looked at Roy with his black hair and his stern black eyes, I felt like I was in love. I then decided that I was in love with Roy Mustang and that I couldn't deny it anymore, but I knew he didn't have any feelings for me, however I soon found out I was wrong.

It was the first night in my apartment, well the first night when every thing was set up. Al was out with Winry and Roy was the only person left from the party. He was helping me clean up the apartment. I don't know if it was the bottle of wine I just drank, but I threw inhibition to the wind and said, "Roy how about a tour of my bed room. I would like to show you everything."

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Sure." He also drank a bottle of wine before too so I thought it would be my only chance to make a move to make him mine.

Lemon, Lime, Salt and a Shot of Tequila

"Don't talk of love, but I've heard the words before; it's sleeping in my memory. I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died. If I never loved I never would have cried. I am a rock, I am an island." (I am a rock, Simon & Garfunkel, from it was morning we were together and as we started at each other everything was great, after that we became lovers and then partners, the rest is history. We were even planning to take the final step in the fall, but then they past the law that banned gay marriage. We were both very angry, but we made no formal protest because Roy did not want to endanger his career. I was pissed, but I got over it.

I once again realized that I let my mind wander to the extent that I was able to put away all of the groceries without even thinking about it. I then heard a sound. It sounded like deep breathe and moaning. I was shocked and decided to fund out where the sound was coming from.

I first tried the bathroom. I walked to the door and placed my ear against the cold door. I heard nothing, but the drip of water. I started to relax, but then I heard the same sounds again, but this time I was fore sure that it came from my bedroom.

I walked to the door and placed my ear on the door. I heard the sound and it was loader. I grabbed the door and swung it open and then I saw something so horrible, something that made my spirit break. I saw Roy in bed with Al. Anger erupted, an anger I never felt before. I screamed, "How the &# could you do this to me, both of you! "

I ran out of there and then I heard footsteps running after me. It was Roy completely naked. He was out of breath when he said, "Ed it meant nothing, it was just some fun. Please be reasonable.

I was lacing up my boots when he said that. I soon responded, "How could you. I was your first, just like you were mine. How could you have sex with my brother? How could you, please tell me?"

Roy's face looked like he was more unconvinced than angry and as he was about to say something I screamed, "You both can stay here, but I am moving out. And you are both out of my life."

I was almost out of the door when I said; " You can tell Al that he is now an only child. Good by Col. A. Hole"

"I have my books and my poetry to protect me; I am shielded in my armor, hiding in my room, safe within my womb. I touch no one and no one touched me. I am a rock, I am an island.

And a rock feels no pain; and an island never cries." (I am a rock, Simon & Garfunkel, from End

If you can't guess that this was Ed's POV you need help. If you didn't like the story or thought that it was too predictable please tell me. If you liked it please tell me. If you have any thoughts what so ever tell me. PLEASE R&R.


End file.
